Flesh and Blood
by Ms.Persephone
Summary: *Hiatus*A story based on the premise of werewolves. A young girl raised by a werewolf and later finds love in the pack. But we all know human and wolf don't mix...right? WARNING: This story will not have any Twilight characters!
1. Mathias

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	2. Saving Lydia

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	3. Yellow Walls

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	4. Kai and Alanna

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	5. Heat

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	6. The Claiming

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	7. The Reason is You

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	8. Edicts of Blood

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	9. 10 years later

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	10. Neither Fish nor Fowl nor Red Herring

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	11. Que Sera,Sera

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	12. And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	13. Reluctant Knight abridged

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	14. Resistance

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


	15. You're Going to Kill Me

To my beloved readers….

I realize I haven't updated my story since August and I am a horrible person…but I need to pull this down until I either have a beta or re-edit everything to my satisfaction. I couldn't figure out why I'm having a hard time updating the chapters but I was re-reading the chapters and realized what was going on. I'm trying to write two stories within this one story…and I cannot do that. The Alanna/Kai storyline is dragging down Lydia and Nick's story line.

So I know that I'm going to burn in writer's hell for this but I'm pulling it down for a bit. *ducks from the yelling and thrown food* Sorry, guys.

Ms. Persephone


End file.
